Soundless
by tardislover504
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the girl that has it all. But not really, she hasn't spoken for twelve years. Her view on life is not a happy one, but can the girl with no voice be able to change the view of so many people? Can one boy bring out her lost voice? Warning: suicidal actions, violence, and extreme bullying are contained in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Soundless **

I do not own the Hunger Games or any products mentioned.

**Chapter One**

The world is a wonderfully vast place some say it's a warm one full of wonderful things and people, but it's not warm at all it's a cold a suffering place where humans live out their time alloted to them and die. No one cares about anyone that brings them no worth, all they care about is hurting those who are weak and different just to boost themselves to the top. Now, just like with every rule there is some exceptions; very few and hard to find but there are ones to this rule as well. The few extraordinary people who put all above themselves to make even the tiniest bit of change, those are the people worth celebrating not the ones who push others into darkness just for their lives to be a bit brighter. This is what I wish to be; I know what it is like to be hurt and I rather make others happier than myself. I believe this can be accomplished with no words because what are words than just tools to hurt and destroy others. I have been alone in this world for far to long dealing with the pain that go with it to let others feel it as well.

* * *

I am jarred from my thoughts by the door to my room opening, in walks the brightly fluorescent colored woman whom I've come to live with, Effie. "Katniss dear, I know it's the middle of October and this is a new place, but please try to make new friends." She speaks looking towards me like I will respond. I don't understand why she expects I will I haven't said a word in the twelve years she has known me. Holding onto false hope is my guess, she is one of the few rule exceptions; her and Haymitch. They're good people so I try to stray from depending on them to not make their lives difficult. because of this I nod my head, lying of course but she doesn't need to know. Her bright eyes dull just a bit as she turns and walks away, closing the door.

You see my name is Katniss Everdeen, 17, sophomore, star student and athlete. Don't forget rich, but it isn't mine so much as Haymitch and Effie's. I have lived with them for twelve years now, gone to a half a dozen different schools and have never had one friend. People try to be my friend but I always refuse, they are just fake and want me to boost themselves higher. As I reject their friendship I become an outcast with no one, it doesn't matter to me because I just aim to help the under dogs and go unnoticed. We moved to this small town in Maine from London, England. My room, well more like whole floor, is full of paint cans and unpacked boxes of various things laying about. It's currently Saturday morning around six in the morning, I sit on top of my bed not sleeping because of the nightmares I don't want to face. I quietly get up and move to the first thing on my list today: Painting, I am going to paint every room on my floor a warm dark color contrasting the stark witness of it now. Placing a sheet over everything gathered in the middle of my room, I go over to one of the cans popping it open to the dark forest green inside. Placing my brush in I start the task, slopping the paint onto the walls and spreading its color. I chose only dark colors for my rooms so that I won't feel as cold on the outside as I do within myself. The forest green, deep browns, and enticing blues cover the cold lifeless white, warming up the space making it whole. As I wish to do to others' lives.

At about ten a.m. I put down my brush, having finished five of the eight rooms and the long hallway, I go down the enormous stair case to the open space of the kitchen. I make eggs, waffles, and set them down on the counter for Effie and Haymitch to enjoy before they head off to their jobs. Effie only being up four hours ago to make sure I was ok and Haymitch get up and come down to eat in ten or so minutes. They being some of the exceptions to the rule about life work for a organization providing medical care, food, education, and clothing to those in need around the world. Luckily for them life decided to be a little fair and they have become rich from helping others. I make them breakfast on most Saturday mornings to make up for the trouble of having me here and to show my gratitude. After finishing that I sit at the table eating a waffle and some strawberries waiting for them to come down. The creek of the top step alerts me they are coming and I sit up straighter, trying to show them I'm ok without using any words.

* * *

"Sweetheart, what have me and Effie told you about this, we don't need you to make us breakfast every Saturday. We can do it ourselves." Comes Haymitch's booming voice as he pours himself coffee, Effie right behind him getting her tea. I shrug in response knowing that I don't need to, continuing to eat my meal. "And yes I know saying that won't stop you, but you have no reason to feel obligated to just because we adopted you." He adds as an after thought. "Oh, and darling about your new school I sent them the notes explaining how you don't speak and h ow you do not need any help on that matter. They said they will not force you into counseling as long as you keep your grades up." Effie speaks, adjusting her aqua green wig of the day while sitting down. "Of course we know that won't be a problem seeing how you are in every honors class possible, and a star athlete on top of that." She adds. I nod, washing and putting the plate and fork I used away. "Me and Effie will be leaving today, as you know, and will be gone for about a month to two months. Your credit card has money on it use it as you please, and the house keepers will be in weekly to clean up, so you don't have to worry about that." He pauses, thinking about whether or not to say his next sentence, "Call us if you have any problems, and when we get home we will be checking to see if you have done any self harm. Is that understood?" He speaks will authority, but gentle and concerned. I nod, placing my hand on the fading scars. When the world becomes hard I cut myself, and they found out. "Good now come here so we can say goodbye." Thrills Effie pulling me into an embrace with her and Haymitch.

Once they have left I continue my job of painting, when that is finished I get started on decorating. Even though I don't speak I do still have interests and hobbies, boxes full of my posters, music, trophies, concert tickets. My trophies from gymnastics, track, and swimming and lets not forget the music competitions. I go to the third door down the long, now blue, hallway into a room full of shelves. I place all my trophies, medals, and awards onto them filling the room. I don't win these things to be on top, I win them because I love to do them. Next comes my room; the last door in the hallway, dark green, soon to be filled with white christmas lights and tickets, photos of places, and books. I spend the entire night filling the book shelves that make up my walls and around my bed with the collection of books I have come to acquire over my life and pinning up the memories on my ceiling and hanging the lights around the room. When I finally am finished it is about three in the morning and I collapse onto my bed in exhaustion. I sleep a dreamless night, so grateful to not have the nightmares that usually plague me in the night.

The next day consists of the same thing, unpacking. Stopping only to make myself a meal or to take a bathroom break. By the time night rolls around I have finished unpacking everything and my living area is completely organized. I fall asleep reading one of my vast amounts of books, only to be awakened in the early morning by my dreams. As I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling I think about how I start school today. Just focus on making other lives better and going unnoticed, I keep chanting to myself; dreading having to face the monsters that wait inside the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Games or mentioned products

**Chapter Two**

I get up out the warmth of my bed to be hit by the ice-cold air of my room. Walking into my walk in closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Seeing on how little I care of others impressions of me I choose what I like, not caring how I look. I pick out a deep red skater skirt, a black long sleeve shirt to be tucked in, black tights, and brown boots. I gather it all and head into my bathroom. I strip off my sweat laced clothes from the night before and get into the heat of the shower. As I rub soap over my body I begin to think of my dream from last night.

_I sit to frighted to move, I see their eyes wide with fear searching my eyes as they are dragged to the middle of the room. The screams that stop in their mouths, never to be let out. Across the room lays a crumpled up mass thrown to the side haphazardly surrounded by its own blood. The men gag them, my parents, one holds me forcing me eyes to watch. Glistening with the moon light it a knife, I cry out desperate to help but am held back by the man. Plunged into his stomach the ground becomes covered in a pool of the red sticky liquid flowing out of him. __**My father**__. A scream is let out as a bullet enters her head, __**my mother**__. Hot tears stream down my face as I thrash to get out of the faceless mans grasp. The pools get bigger until I am dropped into it by the man. Him and the other leave me alive, the only Everdeen left. I look at their faces, void of emotion, slack muscled, lifeless, I scream and cry as the night wears on._

When the water becomes cold is when I am dragged out of the hellish vision from my dream. I quickly wash my hair and shave. I get out of the shower still thinking about what happened to me over twelve years ago, the night I became an orphan, when my life changed forever. I shake my head trying to rid the thoughts as I slip on the clothes I have on the counter. _The monsters in this world that aim to hurt, I will never become one, no words. _Is what I tell myself; drying my hair and deciding to leave it down, I apply a minimal amount of makeup to hide the signs of exhaustion on my face. I go into my room and collect the things necessary for school; backpack, supplies, gym clothes, clarinet, phone,and money. I go down the stairs to find one of the maids making me breakfast, I nod my thanks and eat some toast and eggs, picking up my lunch and heading out the door.

I grab the keys to my red jeep, hop in and start it. I reach into the glove box for a scarf and gloves, the October air nipping at my skin. While in the glovebox I feel the cool chain of my locket, _the only thing I have left of them,_ I put it on for good luck making sure that I won't fall off during the day. As I pull out of the drive way I prepare myself for the day to come, girls and boys will come up to be wanting to be 'friends' only to find out I'll reject them. Soon enough it will be like all the other schools, me being bullied while I try to help the unlucky ones, silently as always. Sighing as I pull into the parking lot, I get out and am immediately stared at, the new girl. Oh what a label it is, all of them staring at you, judging your worth to them. I walk silently by them to the main office, stopping to look at the woman sitting at the desk. She has yet to notice me and me being me doesn't say a word, waiting for the woman to look up and see my existence.

After about five minutes I finally knock my fish on the desk alerting her to my presence. She looks up and smiles, _a fake one no doubt,_ and asks "Oh! Are you the new student we have coming today?" I nod, "Name?" She clearly hasn't been informed of my lack of speaking, so I shake my head and grasp a pen and paper writing "Katniss Everdeen, I don't speak." Handing it to her, "Oh my, I'm sorry I have forgotten that you don't speak. Please forgive me ." She pauses typing, printing and handing me a paper, "Here is your locker, classes, and a note explaining that you don't speak. Which you should hold on to for the day to show all your teachers." I take the papers nodding my head sending her a fake smile. Then suddenly she jumps up and retrieves a pink pass handing it to me. "A late pass, go to your locker then to..." She pauses looking at my class sheet, "...band and hand this to the teacher and show him the note. Have a nice day."

I walk to my locker and deposit my scarf, gloves, and supplies but a couple of pens and a notebook. Then head to room 145 in the music suite, as instructed by my class sheet. Entering a large hallway I walk down to a room marked 145 in large bronze numbers, I pause slightly enjoying my moment of quietness then push open to the door only to see that everyone has stopped and is looking at me. Walking in I hear the murmurs of voices speculating about the new girl, some guys wolf whistling at me. As always I ignore it and stay silent, walking up to the teacher/conductor standing on the podium. I hand him the pass and the note, he reads down the note them looks to me nodding, "Welcome Katniss I'm , but just call me Cinna. Now I see that you do not speak, I will not push you to so, so don't worry about that." I nod then he turns to the class, "Everyone this is Katniss Everdeen, she is new here and I expect you to treat her with respect." He pauses to look at me then motions to the note, asking if he should tell everyone, I shrug in response. He nods then speaks again, "She does not speak and I expect all of you to respect her decision of that." Then in the back of the room a hand shoots up, Cinna points to him. A boy with a muscular build with ice blue eyes and blond hair speaks, "Well what she lacks in voice is sure as hell made up with her hotness." He gets a few high fives and nods of agreement, but I glare at him. Yes, he is one of the scum that push their way to the top. _Jackass, you think your cool? Pushing your way to the top, hurting others, I'll keep that in mind._ I think to myself, oh how I will _love_ this school, note the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Game or the products mentioned

**Chapter Three**

After the rude blonde interrupted Cinna turned back to me, "Katniss, what do you play?" He asks gently, I point to the clarinets but then on the notebook I brought with me I write, "Also the trumpet, piano, cello, violin, flute, guitar, drums, and the french horn." I show it to him and he looks surprised, but then nods. "For today sit with the clarinets and sight-read what we are playing, now don't worry if it is too hard it's quite the difficult piece." I go and sit in the first clarinet chair I see and look to the music, it looks quite easy to me but I don't say anything I don't want attention. As everyone begins to practice the music a small voice next to me speaks up, "Um, hi my name is Annie." I look up and see a small girl, quite pretty with brown hair and green eyes. She's shy I wonder if she is one I need to help. I smile gently at her, "Just to let you know I won't be rude to you because you don't talk, you probably have a good reason for it." Annie adds. _What a nice girl, she is defiantly a rule exception._

Fifteen minutes after coming into the room Cinna begins to quite us down so we can begin to play. The song is a sad one at the beginning, but turns into a lovely melodic tune in the end. I get lost in the music as I do in the other things I love. With music, books, or the sports I do they carry away all the hurt in my life. I'm happy for once and when the song ends I find the I'm being stared at. Slightly frightened I look to Cinna and Annie for help, Annie smiles wide and claps with the rest of the class. Now even more confused I look at Cinna, "Now everyone class is over so put your things away and wait for the bell. Katniss please come with me to my office." As everyone packs up and puts away their instruments I nervously follow Cinna to his office towards the back of the class. Once inside he closes the door sits down and looks at me. "Katniss, everyone was clapping because we stopped playing to see who will have the clarinet solo, but you played it without stopping. You played it perfectly while everyone listened." He explains to me, I blush and look down. Then suddenly he speaks again, "Everdeen is your last name correct?" I nod my head. "I knew a couple Everdeens a while ago, one looked just like you." He smiles. _Did he know my mother and father?_ I would ask but that requires words. Then as am about to open my mouth to speak the bell rings and I leave before speaking. _No words._

* * *

I walk down the hall to my next period class, math. As I go through the halls I'm stared at by the other students. Some girls glare, _bitches_, boys whistle at me, _jackasses_, but I stay quite going to my next class. I hear a crash to my left and look to see Annie being thrown against lockers by about six girls. _Time to help another unfortunate girl from bullies_. I walk over and hear a little bit of the conversation, "You might think your pretty, but your just a stupid ugly whore. Everyone hates you." A bleach blonde girl says while tears start to stream down Annie's face. "How are you even related to your brother? Hm? He's so cool and hot. You piece of shit." Adds a golden-haired girl. I glare at them and without a sound tap one on the shoulder. She turns and glares at me, "What do you want new girl?" She sneers. _One of the many people pushers wanting the top spot._ I smirk and shake my head, then suddenly I raise my hand and smack her across her face. She screams and starts to cry while the other bimbos glare at me. "You'll regret that bitch!" A natural blonde yells at me while her and the others take the slapped one to the bathroom. I crouch down next to Annie and wipe away her tears and hug her. She smiles up at me and hugs back mummering, "Thank you Katniss, I'm going to be your new friend. Ok?" She lifts her head and asks. _My first friend_. I nod my agreement.

After Annie and I have gotten up off the ground we start to walk down the hall and she takes my class list from me, "What do you have next? We could sit next to each other, we have math together next!" I smile at her enthusiasm. _It's nice to have at least one friend._ We walk into the Math room and Annie goes to take her seat, saving one next to her for me. I on the other hand walk up to the teacher and hand him my 'special' note. He skims it and looks up to me eyebrows raised. "Well if you won't talk I expect you will do well in my class to pay attention. Now go take a seat." _Mmm he's nice_. I take my seat next to Annie and she whispers, "That's , he can be mean but is generally nice." I nod and begin taking notes of whats on the board. When I look up a see a pair of eyes on me, bright green like Annie's. They belong to a handsome boy with bronze skin and copper hair. _Probably just another douche._ And for the rest if class I try to ignore the eyes, but when the period is almost over I look into them and am entranced by their color. The bell rings and I hop up and see if Annie has the next few classes with me. When she says that she doesn't I walk from the room.

The next two periods are filled with chatter about my silent-ness, glares from the blonde bimbos and the feeling of the green eyes on me. I finally go back to my locker to get my lunch money and am bombarded with a huge bear hug from the ever so giggly Annie. I smile and her and grab my money shutting my locker after. "Were the last two periods good without me?" She asks and I nod in the positive. As we make our way to the lunch room Annie tells me about her friends that we are going to sit with. I probably looked a bit nervous because she says, "Don't worry they'll love you. I promise." _I hope they don't change me into one of the horrible people I hate, but it really is nice to have someone._ I think as we walk out of the lunch line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Games or any products mentioned.

**Chapter Four**

In my grasp there is a tray full of assorted foods, an apple, salad, water, granola bar. I stare down at it as Annie shows me to the table I will be sitting at, _remember no words._ I haven't had a friend in the twelve years that I haven't said a sound, I am grateful for Annie but I just don't want them to change me. If I keep making friends I might start to speak and nothing good comes from speaking.

Suddenly my body hits a mass in front of me, Annie, I guess we've arrived at

her table... well our table I guess. "Guys, this is Katniss she's new here and really nice. She doesn't speak though, but that's alright!" Annie gestures towards me, I lift my hand slightly signaling my presence. "Katniss these are my friends, Clove, Jo, Gale, Thresh, Marvel, Madge, Peeta, and finally my twin brother Finnick." She points to them in order. Clove has dark brown hair and eyes and smiles at me "Hey, nice to meet you." Jo has short, chopped, black hair paired with blue eyes. She looks tough, I like it. "Come on brainless, stop standing and take a seat." She hollers while I blush and lower into a seat next to Annie. Gale and Thresh are both large and muscular, but Thresh has the dark skin with brown eyes while Gale has olive skin and silver eyes. They nod to me and I nod back. Marvel, Peeta, and Madge all have naturally blonde hair with blue eyes to match. When my eyes finally fall on Finnick I'm startled to see the boy who has stared at me all day with his green eyes. _Twin now I know why their eyes are so similar._ He's quite handsome when I look to him again I see hes already staring at me and I blush and look away. _He won't like you a person who doesn't ever speak, even if he does I don't think I could love anyone._ As they all start talking and eating I sit and observe my surroundings, the bibmos from earlier and glaring at me, _psh fake bitches._ I start to silently, as always, to eat my food.

When a noise from across the cafeteria takes everyone's attention, a huge blonde boy is terrorizing a smaller boy. I stiffen, _the one who was rude in music_, next to me I hear, "God Cato is such a jackass picking on little freshmen. He needs to get over himself" I look and see that Finnick is the one who said something. _Maybe he's an exception to the rule as well._ Suddenly a crash is heard and the little boy is on the ground with his lunch all over him, Cato's eyes are angry and he starts to yell at the boy, "You worthless shit! Look what you did!" I stay in my place waiting for the right moment to intervene, but am pushed beyond caring when he starts to throw punches at the boy. _Thats it this ends now._ I get up to go over and hear Annie call, "Katniss don't get involved you could be hurt." I walk over ignoring her advice and try to pull Cato off of the boy before he sends him into unconsciousness.

"You bitch! What you gonna do? What too afraid to talk?" Cato teases me. I clench my fists, _I gladly won't ever talk as long I won't become a monster like you._ I look straight into his eyes and push him a little as if saying, "Bring it on asshole." The freshmen runs off to the side wide-eyed like everyone else. "You asked for it whore." Cato is about to come and punch me when I'm pulled away by a body, "Fuck off Cato, you don't need to hurt others just to be on top. And if you ever try to hurt Katniss again I will kill you." Comes a voice so dark that it scares me, I look up to see Finnick standing over me. _He is a good guy like his sister. _Cato smirks, "Fish boy you could be popular but no you had to be with the losers. Have fun with your whore." A flash goes by my face and a gasp from the surrounding people, Cato's nose i bleeding and Finnick looks him dead in the eyes, "Fuck off, she isn't a whore." And Cato leaves the room the blonde from this morning following,_ monsters stick together I guess._ Finnick offers me his hand and helps me to the table.

"I thought you were just silent brainless what the hell was that!" Jo shouts at me when I return. I look down then Annie speaks, "She helped me this morning when Glimmer was bullying me. She just doesn't like people to be hurt I guess." _Now a name to go with the face_, and surprisingly Annie is right. I nod then Marvel and Gale's voices speak up at the same time, "Good job! We have always hated the bullies in this school, but we haven't been gutsy enough to take on Cato head on." They smack my back I smile a real smile, _maybe they can help me change this school._ I take out a notebook and write down, 'Yeah, I haven't talked for twelve years because words have always hurt people, but I couldn't just let that boy be hurt. I have taken it on myself to help others at all costs. No one deserve pain.' I show it to them shyly, not really communicating to anyone for years. "That's a good reason not to talk, but not all words aim to hurt Katniss." Clove's small voice speaks up and I nod not really agreeing. Madge suddenly says, "Let's all make it our job to stop bullying in this school! Katniss can't do it alone can she?" Finnick adds, "I'll stick by her side no matter what." Nudging me with his elbow while the rest nod their heads. _Wow, maybe there are more rule exceptions than I thought._ I smile and nod.

"Let's all get together and make up a plan of action for doing this." Suggests Thresh. "But where man? No ones house is big enough for all of us." Adds Peeta. I blush a little and write down, "My house is big enough guys. We can do it tonight if you want." and show it to them. They all look at me, "Your house is that big? What is it a mansion?" Marvel's loud and booming voice yells. Slightly scared of what they will think I nod my head, 'The big one on the hill' "Wow, that's awesome, we'll give you our numbers and text us the address and we'll meet there after school." Says Finnick. Once all the numbers are in my phone I text the address as the bell rings, "We'll meet you by your car at the end of school!" Shouts out Gale as we all leave for our next classes.

_All in one day this place has changed me, maybe for the better and hopefully not for the worse. I still don't need to use my voice even for my small group of friends._ _I refuse to become a monster like everyone else. _I think to myself, the nest two periods go by quickly and it's time for gym.

**A/n** I won't have many of these but when text is surrounded by ' instead of " its Katniss's writings in her notebook, unless stated other wise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Games or any products mentioned

**Chapter Five**

After going through a period of French alone, full of glares from all the football player and the blonde bimbos. Then a period of history with Jo and Gale passing notes with me I end up in my last period class, gym. Luckily everyone who sat at the lunch table have it with me so I'm not lonely, but sadly Cato, Glimmer and the rest of the jocks have it with us too. I walk into the locker room with Jo and Annie and head to my assigned locker. I open it to find a pair of short yoga shorts and a tee shirt. _Awesome the sluts get to be sluts with this uniform._ Sighing I get out the shorts when a note falls onto the ground, "Listen bitch, no one likes you and you're a worthless piece of shit. After what you did to Cato and me the whole football and cheer-leading team is after you. Watch your back. ~Glimmer" It reads, Jo and Clove come around the corner, "What's that Kat?" Asks Clove, I shove the note into my locker and shake my head. _I've been through this before, but now you have friends to protect I can handle this myself._ I think to my self as I finish getting changed and lacing up my sneakers.

* * *

Gym is the one class besides music that I really like, I'm quite athletic though no one would think I am because of my whole not speaking thing. I have been involved in gymnastics, track and swimming sense I was about six or seven, it helped to distract me from the pain inside that I felt. As the girls and I walk out I immediately notice the blonde bimbos and the football team glaring at me, _huh she really acts fast with her threats let's just hope that nothing bad comes from them._ From next to me Jo shouts across the entire gym, "Hey meat for brains what's up with the glaring knock it off!" I see Cato shake his head and whisper to Glimmer and a couple of the guys and then turns away leading them away. "What the hell is up with that he always responds!" States Clove suspiciously "Maybe he's decided to change the way he acts?" Questions Annie and I just shrug not really caring what they think about me. Madge comes from inside the locker room and joining us, "Hey guys!" we all nod as we see the guys come from the guys locker room. They all have on muscle shirts and basketball shorts, once they spot us Finnick and Peeta wave and jog over to us as the others follow behind at a slower pace.

"Hey my pretty ladies have you missed me?" Comes Finnick's deep smooth voice in my ear as he throws an arm around me. _God I love his voice, but he won't ever know that with my no speak rule, not that he would want me if I did talk._ I wave at the other guys and smack Finnick's arm lightly, "Kitty that hurt my pride there a little bit." He says in a puppy dog voice, everyone laughs while I roll my eyes. The teacher comes out and stands in the middle of the gym, blowing her whistle, No need to make us deaf there. Everyone walks into the middle and she starts to speak, "I know we have a new student here today please step forward and tell me your name and what sports you play." The tan skinned woman looks to be in her mid twenties and next to me Thresh whispers, "It's fine shes nice head on up there." He finishes with a light nudge sending me forward three steps, I wave at the woman. She looks as me expectantly.

"Well come on name and sports please." I look down and behind me I hear, "Oh her name's Katpiss Neverclean the slut how doesn't talk. Her sports include having sex with people she just met an being a class a bitch." Just by the squeak in the voice I already know it's Glimmer._ No words, no words. She's just another monster to add the ever growing population of them_, I think to myself. "Hey knock it off Barbie we don't wanna her your squeaky ass voice anymore. Coach Atlanta her name is Katniss Everdeen." Comes Gale to my defense, "Ok, but does she really not talk?" Asks Coach Atlanta, I nod my head. She does the same and continues with what we will do today, run around the track the whole period. _Wow, don't even punish Simmer bitch for dissing me._ We all make our way outside when Marvel says, "Wow she didn't even do anything to Glimmer." "Well Marvel if she did punish her it wouldn't matter 'cuz she's queen bee and her father is the principle." Notes Peeta as we start to jog, we all nod our heads. _Woo her daddy is principle, awesome._

* * *

As we keep running someone comes up behind me and pulls on my pony tail, hard. I'm flung onto the ground by the force and look up to see the bimbo squad, great it's already starts just like at every school. No words and I'll be better than them it doesn't matter what they say to me as long as they don't hurt others. I'll take the blow. My friend group stops and looks back with wide eyes and rage, "Hey Simmer leave her alone and go put on some more goop to cover up all the bad person on your conscious!" Shouts out Finnick, while being held back by Thresh and Peeta. _Don't get involved I don't need you to get hurt too._ I hold up my hand to them, signaling that I can deal with it. They nod and stay back looking angry.

"Listen up here you bitch. No one here likes you because you're ugly as fuck, a snob who doesn't talk and a slut who hangs out with people like Finnick and Peeta to get into their pants. You will never have real friends and I swear to god that me and everyone else here will make your life a living hell." Glimmer yells at me and suddenly puts her foot on my chest forcing me down on the ground, "I see how Finnick looks at you. You don't deserve him you little whore;" Wait, how her looks at me? How does he look at me? She slaps me with her hand and holds up my chin with her talon like nails, " You and your worthless shit family should all just die. I bet they all hate you anyway who would want a daughter like you? Hmm, no one." She finishes just as Clove and Johanna come charging at her, "You BITCH! Her family died already!" Shouts out Peeta. _Maybe their right, my parents probably hate me for letting them die in front of me. I should just kill myself. My life is worthless._ Tears start to flow down my face as Annie and Finnick rush over to me. "Katniss, don't cry they're just jealous that you have people who care about you." Annie comforts me, "Yeah you're an amazing person," I cut him off as I stand up and flee the track to grab my stuff and leave. "KAT! COME BACK!" Shouts out someone, but I don't care I want to leave this place. As I run past Glimmer and her posse to get inside they all laugh at my tears. No words ever.

I don't even change, just grab by bag and run to my car and get inside. I start it up and dive off to my house, all the while tears drip down my face. Smearing the make-up mask. Speeding down the roads until I hit my drive way, I pull in shut off the car and run inside. No one will love me. My parents would hate me, Prim would too. I continue to sob as I stumble up the stairs and into my room. Throwing open the door to my bathroom I go to the counter drawer. I keep a small pocket knife in here from my dad, I know Haymitch said to stop, but he doesn't know the pain. No one does. Next to me my phone starts blaring, probably them calling to check up on me. I chuck it across the room, it hitting the mirror and shattering it into a million pieces all over the floor. My hand tries to smear off the dripping make-up and tear mix from my face. I look at the blade,_ I just want to see then again. My heart hurts so much I can't stand it for another second._ I think to myself all the things I have to live for and come up with nothing. I rake my hand through my hair and yank out the tie along with some hair.

I don't care about it, I don't care about anything anymore. Looking at the blade shimmering in the strip of sunlight coming through the curtain. I take a breath in and hold it as I press it to the skin of my wrist. The breath comes out as the red comes seeping out of the wound. I sit back and let it all happen. _I just want to see them again, I don't care what it takes. I just hope they don't hate me when they see what has happened to me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundless**

I do not own the Hunger Games or any products mentioned.

**Chapter Six**

_I'm on the beach with my father building a sand castle, Prim and my mother are over on some beach chairs giggling about something. It's sunny and warm, my heart is whole and I'm happy. I look up to my father when suddenly he opens his mouth and blood starts to pour out, like a swelled river flooding the land around it. A scream comes from where my mother and sister are and I look over to see my sister with a bullet going though her head. She flops onto the sand, dead, her head bounces like a basketball would against the sand. My mother has been cut in the stomach her insides spilling out, the look on her face is one of fear, frozen, about to scream for help. The ocean rises onto the beach but it is no longer the blue-green salty water instead it is red blood. It floods over my head as I scream desperately for someone to help me. Anyone, but no one ever comes._

My body is jolted, I open my eyes to the burning light outside of my eye lids. Everything is blurry and all I hear is a loud scream. _Is that my family? Do I need to see then die again?_ My whole body is heavy and my eyes want desperately to close and succumb to the waves pulling me in. Something taps my cheek lightly a voice starts to come through, "Katniss?! KAT please you need to keep your eyes open. Oh god there is so much blood." It says, _Blood?_ Suddenly my body is lifted and i feel weightless for a moment before I'm placed in a cool round place. _A tub maybe?_ Something wipes against my wrist and I wince, "Shit Kat, I'm sorry" The voice murmurers, the wiping continues until it goes over my eyes. When it moves away my vision is no longer blurry, I look up and see beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. "Katniss, can you see and hear me?" I nod lazily, my head bobbing against his hold on my cheeks. "Oh thank god! Annie she's awake!" He turns and shouts into my bedroom. _Oh no they can't see me like this. _

Annie pokes her head in and then runs to me, "Katniss I thought we lost you! Oh my god, what would happen if we didn't come?" She speed talks more at me then to me. Her and Finnick look at each other then Annie asks, "Fin should we call the others?" _No it's bad enough that you guys found me like this._ My eyes are wide and I shake my head no, but they don't seem to notice this because Finnick responds with, "Annie, I dunno, maybe? I guess it couldn't really hurt." He shrugs his shoulder and she gets out her phone to call them up. _God it will hurt them to see me like this. I can't let them see me like this, but Finnick and Annie don't seem to see me. _After a moment of thought I make up my mind.

Softly I poke Annie with my finger, she looks down and I shake my head. "What?" She asks confused, I point to her phone then shake my head. "Annie I don't think Katniss wants the others to see her like this, lets just get her cleaned up by our selves." Finnick deduces what I'm trying to say. I nod my head agreeing, Annie sighs and puts her phone away. "Katniss, we're gonna need to put some antiseptic on this cut. It goes pretty deep. It might sting." Annie warns in her soft voice, I nod my head preparing for the sting of the liquid cleaning my wound. She starts to pour and I _gasp ow, ow,ow, _I wince and jolt without meaning to. Finnick's eyes go wide from my jerking, he was was holding my other hand to try to comfort me Annie stops pouring as her eyes widen in shock also, "Kat, this goes pretty deep_." Just as deep as my hurt?_ After cleaning the deep cut Annie goes from the room to retrieve something. "She's going to get some cream that will heal it faster and wont leave a scar." Finnick explains her actions to me. _They are so nice, they really are exceptions to the rule._

Annie comes back in to apply the cream to my wrist, "I used to do gymnastics, I used this cream so I wouldn't bruise, but it works on cuts too." She tells me. I look down at my arm and see all the scars that have accumulated over the years. Some small, others large, all the release the pain I feel in my hear. A sigh comes from the bronze haired twin as he speaks, "We've already cleaned the blood on the floor and the broken mirror. Annie will change your clothes then we are putting you in your bed."

Now in fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top I sit on my bed looking at them. It's about ten thirty p.m. by the clock on the wall behind them. "I'm going to go home, but I'm leaving Finnick to watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself again." Annie says as she gets up and hugs me and Fin goodbye and leaves the room. After about five minutes of silence, me staring at my arm and Finnick staring at me he finally speaks, "Katniss, I know you don't talk because you are afraid to hurt others around you, but you can trust me. I won't leave you or ever think you could hurt me with your words. I'm sorry for what Glimmer did to you today and I understand how sad you are about how she talked of your family. I even understand about why you cut yourself." He pauses to lift up his sleeve and show me his scars. They're just like mine, _he used to cut. _"I still have mine because I didn't know about that cream Annie used. Katniss you're so amazing, you can trust me with your voice. I wont ever tell anyone that you talked. If you ever need anything, _anything._ Call me and I'll help you." He comes onto my bed next to me and gives me a huge hug. _He's so amazing, I want to trust him so bad. I just don't want to get him or me hurt._

His hug is so warm it reminds me of my dad's hugs he used to give me, tears fill my eyes. I sniffle and start to cry into his chest. _I can trust him, he knows the pain I have gone through. He understands what others never do. _He strokes my hair and back whispering soothing words, "Shh Kat, it's alright. I know it hurts and how alone you feel, but I promise I'll always be here" My tears come faster, soaking his shirt but he doesn't seem to mind. _He wont tell anyone, I can have one person in the world to talk to. _I nuzzle my head in to his chest and sob, and he just holds me.

_**I'm not alone.**_ "Thank you" I mumble into his chest, I really mean it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Games or any products mentioned.

**Chapter Seven**

_Dark, Coldness._

_ That's all that surrounds me and I see nothing, my heart hurts like it's just been impaled with a dagger. __**Where am I?**__ I realize that my eye lids a closed and attempt to open them, they seem glued shut. A warmth comes over my frozen face, it drips down my nose to my chin. __**What is that?**__ A scream rips through the silent air into my eye drums. My eyes snap open without any command to do so. For a few seconds I just see darkness, when my eyes adjust I see a thing over me. I can't tell what it is or why it's there. Did the scream come from that?_

_ Another drip of the warm liquid hits my cheek, I raise my fingers to it. They come back a deep red, __**Blood? **__The room suddenly fills with light, I can finally see the thing above me. It's not a thing but a who. A body of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes frozen in fear stare down at me. __**Prim?**__ Her limps are twisted and tangled at odd angles, like nots in an old tree trunk. Blood is dripping from her mouth that hangs open. She screams again, but this time it's a sentence, "Why didn't you help me?!" She goes limp and blood flows from her mouth in a river that floods my lungs. My screams are muffled by the blood in my mouth. My lungs are slowly being filled with it. __**I'm going to die.**_

I open my eyes and the room is dark, _please don't be real._ A hand comes down on my arm, shaking it. "Katniss, it's just a dream. It isn't real." The voice comes from Finnick, who appears to be lying down next to me. _It's not real, then why does my heart hurt so much?_ His green eyes stare at me filled with concern. Tears fill my eyes and one rolls down my cheek, thumb wipes it away. His warm arms envelop me in a hug, bringing me to his chest. _I remember last night, I spoke to him. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but does he really mean it?_

Minutes go by before I lift my head from his chest and look at him. _His eyes are so green, but so filled with sadness. I hope I can really trust him. _"Hey, good morning. Well good four in the morning." He whispers to me. A grin takes over my face, _no pity and no hurt. _I clear my throat ready to speak when his phone rings. His arm let's go of my to retrieve it from my bed side table.

"Hello?...Yeah she's fine...That's a good plan. I'll stay too...I know but you can get it for me right?...Thanks Ann, I love you bye!" He puts the phone back down and his warmth surrounds me again. "I'll be staying her with you today, Annie will explain to the teachers what happened. No school today! Woo." The velvet feel of his voice enters my ear, I nod signaling that I agree. We stay in silence for a few minutes when he says, "What I said last night was all true Kat, you can trust me and I won't tell anyone that you spoke to me." _Someone I can trust after twelve years of solitude._ He looks like he doesn't expect me to respond.

"Promise?" my voice a whisper. His eyes go wide and he gasps, "Yeah Kat, I promise I won't tell anyone." He responds looking excited. _Why is he so excited about me talking, I'm not a very good person._ A smile makes its way on my face as I hug him, "Thank you, I finally have someone who understands me." I say. His arms grow tighter around me and I know that he'll be a good friend.

**A/N I know it's short, what I wanted to put next should be it's own chapter. Do you guys like this, or is it like too bloody and stuff?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soundless**

I do not own The Hunger Games or any products mentioned.

**Chapter Eight**

Finnick and I get up from my bed at six because I couldn't sleep, and go downstairs to have some breakfast. When we get into the kitchen in all its glory I hear Finnick gasp, "Holy hell Kat how big is your fucking house?" My cheeks flushing I look towards the ground and mutter, "Shut up Finnick." Two fingers come to mu chin and lift my head, steely gray meets sea green. As he stares into my eyes I get lost in his. I feel his hot breath on my lips as he said, "Katniss, don't hide your emotions from me, ok?" I nod entranced by his face, "And you can call me Finn." He let's go and walks over a stool and grins at me. _Why was mt heart beating so fast?_

"Ok Finn my dear boy, we will be having some extravagant cereal this fine morning." I say in a posh accent as I plop a bowl of cereal in front of him. Sitting next to him I begin stuffing my face with my food. No sound comes from where Finn is so I look at him to find him staring at me. "What" Comes my voice from behind the chewed food in my mouth, he just flushes lightly and turns to eat his food. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Shrugging it off I continue to eat my breakfast, after I grab the bowls and place them in the sink to wash later. "Sooo, what else is there to do in your humble home?" Finnick asks, an idea comes into my head as I take his wrist and lead him to my room again and push him on the bed.

"How about a movie?" I ask motioning to the flat screen across from where he is. He nods and heads over to look for a movie, when suddenly I remember I'm still in my pajamas. "Hey Finn, I'm going to go get changed while you pick out a movie." I say as I walk into my closet shutting the door. "Alrighty!" His voice comes back to me, muffled by the wood of the door. Quickly I pick out some yoga pants and a loose green sweater and throw them on. I go back into my room and stop in my tracks at the sight before me. Finnick is looking at a picture of my mom, dad, and Prim that was sitting on my bed side table. _Please don't ask about it._ "Hey Kat, who's in this picture? Is it your family?" He says softly looking at me. _God he had to see it._ "Um, yeah, before they died." I say, my throat tightening. His form comes towards me, taking my hand, and we sit on the end of my bed. "Katniss I'm going to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer. How did your family die?" I stiffen, _I haven't had to tell anyone this for eleven years, I need to be strong. I can trust him, he isn't like everyone else. _I swallow and begin my tale.

**Finnick's Point of View**

I see Katniss stiffen, but them she shakes her head and begins to speak. "My family and I lived in Maine while I was a little girl. It was early March and we had just gotten home from seeing a movie, it was about eight at night and because I was five and Prim was two we were sent to bed." She pauses to think about what to say next, I grab her hand again to give her support. "I woke up to a scream that came from down stairs. I ran down to see my father clutching his stomach while hs hands were covered in blood. Men in black ski masks keep asking him about his job and he just fell to the ground in a pool of his blood. My mother was in the corner with Prim behind her, I guess Prim had a bad dream and went down seeking my parents before this happened... Then the men, they..they turned and grabbed Prim from my mother and held a gun to her head." She tightens her grip on my hand, "They scream at my mother about her and my dad's role in the government, but she won't answer. I'm hiding behind a corner but she sees me and looks into my eyes. I was to frozen in fear to help, but my mother yells for them to let go of Prim. The man who was holding her...he laughed and then...he..he shot her in the head and let her limp body fall to the ground while my mother screams in agony. Tears were streaming down her face and then the man cut open her stomach with a knife. They all leave, but one man who sees me," Tears are streaming down Kat's cheeks, she's in so much pain I just want to take it all away and put it on myself. "The last man comes up to me and takes off his mask and stares me in the eyes and says, 'You just watched your family die. You better not tell anyone who I am or I'll kill you next' and then he leaves. I'll never forget his face with black eyes and white hair. Once they were all gone I ran over to my mother watching her bleed out, she grabbed my hand and told me that they all loved me and then died. I stayed sobbing into my hands that were coated in her blood untill the police came." She finished and starts to sob loudly. I pull her body into my arms and hold her while her tears soak my shirt.

I can't believe how strong she is, her family gone, bullied and still tries to help others. She is the most amazing person I have ever met in my life, and I'm so happy that she trusted me to be the only one to hear her voice. _She's also beautiful with her steel eyes and long dark hair. I think I might be falling for her. I can't tell her now though because we just met._ I sit back on the head-board of her bed and whisper into her hair, "Shhh Katniss, it's alright. I'm here with you." After awhile of crying she falls asleep in my arms, I just wipe her tears and pull the blanket over us.

I wish I was as strong as she is, I cut myself because people didn't see the real me, but her pain is so much more deep. I can't imagine dealing with what she has, at least I can give her the comfort that she isn't alone with her pain. My eyes start to feel heavy and I close them falling into dreams about a strong, grey eyed, beauty.

Only one thought in my mind; _I will protect this girl with my life, she doesn't need more pain._

**A/N How is it so far? I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for being such great readers.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm having a bit of trouble continuing this story so I'm going to put it on hold while I expand the plot. Please don't be angry I just want to make you guys a quality story without rushing the plot. I will be coming up with other fanfiction in the mean time, if you have any suggestions on what books/show/anime I should do one on please feel free to private message me. Thank you guys so much for all the support!**

** ~Tardislover**


End file.
